


Five foot rule & A little crush

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Cherrisanake, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Angel just had to fell for Alastor when the Five foor rule is permanent rule. What would the Spider demon do?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Five foot rule & A little crush

Since the 5 five foot rule are on set for more than one time, Angel begrudgingly listens finally as each time he went down to get a drink or two from Husk, he'll sit five feet away if the Radio demon's around, although he'd wish that he's allowed to at least have a bit a chat with him, but every time he think that he finally had the chance to do so, Alastor had to left the Hotel to broadcast in his Tower again

Which leaves him to either goes to Husk & tries flirting with the old feline or text Cherri for some advice

Angel picked the latter option & texted Cherri Bomb, wondering if she had any ideas or advices that might help him out

* * *

Angel Dust: Hey Chers, got a sec?

* * *

Fat Nuggets hopped up to his lap as it has a ball on it's mouth, as Angel's second sets of arms, cuddle Fat Nuggets while scratching the back of the pig's ear as he got a text back from Cherri

* * *

Cherri Bomb: Yeah, what's up Angie?

Angel Dust: Got any advices on how to make a move on the you know...

Cherri Bomb giggled on the other line, as she put her feet up to answer the text

Cherri Bomb: Well what advice ya need? Did'cha try the tea trick I told ya last time?

Angel Dust: Alastor doesn't like sweets. Soo.. probably not

Cherri Bomb: Damn, did'cha even ask him what he likes or stuff? Like those normal boring questions?

* * *

Angel bit his lip, admittedly he has not try asking Alastor what he likes or dislikes like normal people do to get to know one another

Angel let his head dive deeper on the cushion he's sitting on & typed out a reply

* * *

Angel Dust: Noo...

Cherri Bomb: What?! Why you haven't?

Angel Dust: Remember the thing I told ya about him enforcing the five foot rule thing?

Cherri Bomb: Wait, I thought it was a joke. Did he really just enforce that as a rule?

Angel Dust: Yeah! He even convince Charlie to make that a permanent rule even! Like wtf!

Cherri Bomb: Damn, that sucks. First you can't go out of the Hotel because of our "Shenanigans" with Mr. Banana Pants & now this? Are that girl dense or somethin'?

Angel Dust: Ikr

Angel Dust: Well got any better ideas then, Chers?

* * *

Cherri Bomb hum as she thinks out some ideas to help out Angel with his problem

"Gargh! What did I do wrong?! I have ussseeeeddd the guide, but still haven't work?! Urgh!"

Cherri Bomb perks up at the noise of bolts & cogs going lose, as well with the complaint of it's inventor, she rolled her eye at his complaint, before hopping off the seat she was sitting on & goes up to the inventor

"It broke again?" She asked

"Well yesss. But I'm quiet sssuuurre that the guide you gave me might've have some misssentrapitation that I as The inventor surely have the upper advantage with the knowledge I've known not from a lousssyyy guide" Sir Pentious chimed happily & pridefully as a few of the egg bois compliments him more, boosting his ego

Cherri Bomb only blinks & took out a gum from her pocket, opening one to chew on & blowing a bubble, letting it pop after

"Well, If you are sooo sure. Then why are you stopping right now?" She asked, raising a brow with her arms crossed

"I'm not sssstopping. I'm just... Thinking. Work as a Inventor involves a lot of thinking!" He chimed once more

"Uh huh, by the way I gotta question for ya?" Cherri Bomb said, blowing another bubble from the gum she's chewing

"Hhmm? If it's the question that when we're going to go out. Then I ssaaayyy you must wait for it" he said, assuming she was asking for him to bring her out to somewhere nice that being stuck in airship for the next few hours

"Not that, Banana Face. Got a question from a friend" she said, looking back at her as she speaks "He's asking for advice on how to get know someone you've been having a crush for months but ya don't know how to approach 'em?"

Sir Pentious hummed as he got his head back on working on his inventions, fixing where it gone wrong before, as Cherri looks back at him & nudge his side

  
"Hey, are ya gonna answer the question or what, Pin head?"

Sir Pentious growls as a cog hits his eye as he was fixing a certain part of the contraptions, he pops his head out & back at Cherri Bomb

"Well I would once I finished thissss invention of mine" he said, before going back to putting a newer cog to the right order

Cherri sighed before replying the text that Angel left her with

* * *

Cherri Bomb: Sorry Angie, me & Mr. Banana face here had no idea what to give ya. Plus he's more occupied with that silly contraption of his -n-

* * *

As Cherri sent her reply, Angel has already gone to Husk to ask a few question, feeling impatient from her waiting her reply, he goes to Husk for advice, but not without trying to hit some buttons on the Feline, as it seems to works in his favor every time

"Heyyy Husky~"

Husk groaned, rolling his eyes "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm just here to talk to ya about somethin' " He said, drawing circles at the table, looking away with a sly smile presented on his face

"If it's about Alastor again--"

"Oh no no, it's not about him" Angel cuts in, smiling innocently to the old feline

Husk sighed "I know you're lying, Angel" he said, while grabbing a bottle from the lower shelves & place it down on table while grabbing two glass cups after

"What? Me lying? Never" Angel said, putting his hand on his chest as if he's offended

Husk pours down the drink over the two glass & close the knob after, placing it back bellow for later as he served a cup for Angel & one for himself

Rolling his eyes, as he stares back at the spider demon who is grinning like a mischievous child at him, wiggling his eyebrows as well

He sighed & let Angel ask him the questions he wanted to ask him

  
Angel smiled as he begun asking on how's the day been going for Husk, which raised a brow of the feline, not really that surprised as he answers with "It was great until you showed up" which let out a chuckle out of Angel

"Aaww, did make I make the big kitty mad~?"

Angel placed a hand under Husk's chin & stroke it as he got his hand slapped away by the feline, growling at him as Angel only snickers at his reaction

Husk facepalmed with a sigh "Are going to ask question or stalling your time here?" He asked, sounding annoyed

"Hhhmm, both?"

Husk sighs again "Is there any other questions you're asking me?"

"Well...."

"Husk!... Husk! Husk! Husk! Come here, come here!"

Niffty squeaks as she uses Angel as a stool to go up on

"Hhmm? What is it this time, Niffty?" Husk asked

"I need your help with something! Just really really quick! Please? Pretty please?" Niffty's words was quick & hard to decipher as Husk blinks a couple times & sighed

"Show me where you need my help on" he said to her as Niffty quickly drag him away to the kitchen, leaving Angel pouting with his arms crossed

"Great. Just great" he says sarcastically, before picking out his phone from his pocket & see if Cherri replied to his text

  
"Oh hey there, Angel!"

Angel perks up as his name was called to see that The princess was in front of him

"Oh hey Charls!" He greeted back, waving while his eyes was on his phone

"You're not drinking are you?" She asked

"Hah, Why would I?" He said with a snort, shooting a smirk on the Princess' way

Charlie shrugged "Just thought you do... Soo what are you doing here? No work?"

"Eh, you can say it that way" he said, shrugging a bit while typing out a reply as Charlie set herself beside

"Sooo.... Any progress to redemption yet?" She asked, gleaming with excitement

Angel eyed her slightly as he respond with a shrug "Eeeh, not really"

Charlie felt her excitement deflated but kept her posture up "Well... we can always raise more ground rules to maybe help out with your progress! Oooh maybe we could straightened one of the rules on drinking? What do you think, Angel?... Angel?... Angel?"

Where once the spider sat on beside her, his present is absence, making the princess confused

  
Angel walks down the hallway, grunting at the text he gotten as he wasn't watching where he was going & ends up bumping to the last person he's wished not to bump into

"Why I-- Oh hey Smiles!" He greeted, smilling nervously as he had his other hands behind him

"What are ya doin' here?" Angel asked

Alastor dusted the top of his coat, fixing his bowtie a slight, smilling up to the spider demon

"I would've ask the same question, my friend" he said, as Angel chuckled nervously

"Well, I'm just about to go to my room and.... Change my clothes, yes!" As he said that, Angel ran off upstairs, as Alastor tilted his head to the side with a hum, before walking off elsewhere

As Angel was running upstairs he accidentally bumped over Vaggie who were holding a box up her way, making her fell as he slammed the door of his room when Vaggie yelled at him

Angel plopped himself to the bed with a sigh & a pout on his face, as he bury his hand on a pillow while the other was holding his phone

* * *

Cherri Bomb: Wait you just left & not saying anything?! Are you mad?

Angel Dust: No, but you know the rule still stands, plus have you seen him if he's angry?

Cherri Bomb: Nope! But surely you can handle that right?

* * *

Angel blinked as he sat up & look at the message that Cherri sent him which got him thinking

"Hhhmm..."

Angel pockets his phone & walked out of his room only to be met by Vaggie who had her arms crossed slightly, giving a glare at him

Angel rose a brow at her, before moving pass her as he goes downstairs & to where Husk is before, which to his surprise Husk hasn't come back but Alastor seems to be around, drumming his fingers on the table, seems like he's waiting for something

Angel grins as he finally get the chance to talk to this demon he's been laying eyes on

Taking a deep breather, pampering his fluff as he walks up to the Radio Demon

  
"Hey Smiles, you waiting for Husk?" He asked, sitting a bit closer to Alastor

Alastor looks at him, noticing how close he was sitting beside him before speaking "Why yes. I saw Niffty dragging him to the kitchen earlier, but I have no idea what they are up to there"

"Huh? Weird" Angel commented as he stare down at his hands & bit his lip a bit as he asked

"You free on Monday, Smiles?" He asked, starring on the ceiling as he was asking something random or out of the blue

Alastor looks back at Angel, raising a slight brow & asked "Why are asking my friend?"

"Oh just wondering if maybe I could show ya to some places that doesn't involves on what I'm good at, you know?" Angel said, shrugging as he looks back at Alastor

Alastor's ear twitched a little bit as his smile stays on his face "I will think about it" he says as he stood up after "For now, I must go, Charlie probably needed my assistance on making this Hotel far more entertaining!"

And at that Alastor turn & leave with a hum, leaving Angel smilling to himself, looking directly at where Alastor left to

"Heh... Guess this was easier than I thought"

Bonus:

"Sooo, you finally got to ask him out, huh?"

"Well, sorta"

"What do you mean, sorta Angie?"

Angel took a sip of the whiskey he was given by Cherri while trying to make himself comfortable on his seat

"Well.... I don't know where to take him next Monday" Angel said with his head down as he looks like he's wheezing but he's just regretting the decision now

Cherri giggled as she patted his back "No worries, Angie. Just leave that to me!" She said, pointing a thumb to herself

"And Meeee!" Sir Pentious joins in, grinning slightly on the center of the two, as they eyed him weirdly

"What?" He said, confused at their looks at him

Angel looks at Cherri and whispered "Your boyfried is weird sometimes" as Cherri giggled

"I heard that!" Sir Pentious butts in, glaring at Angel

"I am not weird, I am amazing!" He said proudly, as Angel & Cherri rolled their eyes

"Well if you are amazing, then I'm dating the wrong person. My boyfriend is a loser & I love him for trying to be one" Cherri said, smirking slyly at Sir Pentious' way which makes him pout at her, as Angel covered his mouth from snickering at that comment

Sir Pentious sighed "Fine, I am weird" he said as Cherri smiled & poked his cheek

"Hah, you admit it then?"

Sir Pentious only shrugged as a response as Angel smiled at two, before excusing himself out after, as Cherri told him that he owed her more hangouts next time they met

"No promises, Toots" he says, as he left the Airship through the backdoor


End file.
